


The Worst

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [7]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Page of Mind has been lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst

The advance of psychic attacks can be slowed a little by physical impediments. That's why everything is piled against the door: chairs, mystic codes made of mercury, everything to be found.

It seems like it's working. The air is rotting, but they can still breathe; the pressure on their bodies is light enough that they can think; and the Page of Mind hasn't gotten any further in the past few minutes.

Those remaining of the ones trapped on the asteroid are sitting in a circle on the floor. Shirou keeps glancing back at the door every few seconds, while Rin won't look at it for any reason.

"You know, I kind of thought I'd be the one to attack everybody else first..." Ryuunosuke muses out loud. Irisviel briefly looks over at him, and he quiets down.

"Now what do we do?" Waver asks, looking down at the ground in front of him. "We've already tried talking him down."

Shirou touches his neck where dark bruises are forming. "That didn't work the first time."

"Or the second. To be frank, none of us have the power to return someone taken by the horrorterrors to their natural state." Kayneth eyes Shirou, knowing already his reaction. "We'll have to kill him-"

"No!"

"-or be killed ourselves." He folds his arms and waits.

"There has to be another way to deal with this. We can't afford to just throw away lives like this...!" Shirou looks desperately around the circle.

"That would be the reason for killing him." Tokiomi sighs. "Shall we make a vote of it?"

Irisviel nods. "Unless anyone has a suggestion right now, we'll vote." No one offers a suggestion. "...All right. Those in favor of killing Ryudo Issei, please raise your hands now."

Her own hand does not go up. Shirou's, unsurprisingly, does not go up, and neither does Rin's, Sakura's, or Kariya's. Waver bites his lip and keeps his hand down.

All the others in the circle raise their hands with little fuss.

"Shinji-!" Rin snaps.

Shinji shakes his head. "I don't like the idea of dying. He's just a classmate, nothing else."

Shirou looks pleadingly over at Kiritsugu, who avoids his gaze.

Irisviel counts quietly. "-it's nine. Those in favor of not killing Ryudo Issei, please raise your hands now."

Shirou's hand shoots up, as does Rin's. Waver and Irisviel raise theirs promptly. Kariya turns to Sakura, who still has her hand down.

" _Sakura_!"

Sakura swallows harshly around the lump in her throat.. "I don't want us to die either, Senpai."

"You should save your breath," Kayneth interrupts before he can argue any more. "Even if they were to vote your way, it would still only be six to nine."

Shirou shakes his head frantically. "I won't let you do this. He's my best friend, he _trusted_ me."

"Then you probably should have taken better care of him before he figured that the horrorterrors were a better option and went off the deep end, yeah?" Ryuunosuke is the only person there to look completely relaxed. While Shirou goes pale, he continues, "I volunteer for knocking Shirou out if he doesn't go quietly."

"There's no need. I'll take care of it." Rin's voice is quiet. "A vote is a vote. This won't take long, I promise."

He starts to plead with her, but she merely mumbles a spell and lays a hand on his arm, and a short burst of pain knocks him out.

It takes him a while to fully wake up. It's too bright, wherever he is, and he feels sick. He scrunches his eyes shut and feels his way around.

"That'll wear off in a few minutes." Rin speaks from somewhere nearby. "You're adjusting to no longer being under constant attack."

"...you didn't."

She doesn't say anything.


End file.
